


The Ghost in the Basement

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Halloween, PPHW, PPHW1, Pitch Perfect Horror Week, Who Done it? [Scooby Doo Mystery]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: This is my contribution to the Pitch Perfect Horror Week (https://pitchhorrorweek.tumblr.com/) day 1.Today's theme is Who Done it? [Scooby Doo Mystery].





	The Ghost in the Basement

“Remind me again how I let you assholes talk me into doing a group costume.” Beca grumbled as she stood in front of the mirror. She stared at the horrifying image in front of her. Her reflection. Beca Mitchell, the so-called 'cranky badass' Bella, stood wearing coke-bottle glasses, a god awful orange turtleneck sweater, an ugly brownish red skirt, knee-high socks that matched the sweater, and shoes that matched the skirt. She found herself wishing that the lenses in her glasses were as strong as they would be on the character she was dressed as so she wouldn't be able to see how ridiculous she looked.

“Because your awesome beyond reason best friend asked you to.” Amy said matter-of-factly from her position on her own bed.

Beca glanced at the Australians reflection over her shoulder. “And how the hell did you get away with not wearing a costume as part of this alleged group costume you scammed me into?”

“This is my costume.” Amy tugged at the bright blue collar around her neck.

“You so suck.” Beca grumbled again.

“You two almost ready?” Jessica said as she trotted up the stairs. She was wearing a white v-neck sweater over a blue button-up shirt with an orange scarf around her neck and blue slacks.

“Yeah. Hurry up. The Trebles party started like an hour ago. We are way beyond fashionably late already.” Ashley added. Her green t-shirt and brown pants looking almost as much like a 'costume' as Amy's collar.

“I am not even close to ready to be seen in public in this get-up.” Beca said as she pushed her way by them on her way down the stairs. “But my costume is done. Who the hell are we even supposed to be? Chloe just handed me all this shit and told me to put it on.”

“We are the Scooby-Doo gang, silly.” The aforementioned redhead said as she swung around the corner coming out of her room.

Beca's heart was suddenly having a hard time beating with any regular rhythm. The form-fitting, curve-hugging purple dress and lavender leggings Chloe was wearing made Beca start to consider that maybe this group costume thing wasn't such a stupid idea after all.

“Now lets gather everybody up and go get our party on!” Chloe squealed.

The group started down the hall to fetch the rest of the Bellas as quickly as possible. Starting with Stacie.

“Hey Stretch, you ready to go?” Beca called as they entered her and Cynthia-Rose's room. Beca spun around to leave as soon as her eyes landed on the leggy brunette in what appeared to be nothing but lingerie. “What the hell Stace? Why don't you have your costume on?”

“This is my costume.” Beca could hear the shit-eating gin in her voice. “I'm Madonna when she did 'Like A Virgin' live on MTV. White lingerie and a veil.”

“Jesus Christ Stacie.” Beca said inching her way towards the hall.

“I think it looks goo-” Chloe stopped short when all the lights in the house went out.

Someone screamed, probably Jessica or Ashley. Then a scream that would have made Vincent Price proud, and unmistakably Stacie, ripped through the darkness.

“Stacie? What the fuck is going on?” Beca shouted. There was no answer, but Beca jumped when she felt a hand grab hers in the dark.

“Beca?” Chloe's voice shook and Beca felt an accompanying squeeze from the hand holding hers.

“Yeah, Chlo. I'm right here.” Beca said, pulling the redhead close.

The lights came back on, pulling another, shorter scream from both Jessica and Ashley.

“Stacie?” Chloe called out. The five of them faced into the empty room.

“The fuck?” Amy said. “There's no way she could have gotten out the door with all us here.”

“And her window is still closed. Plus she would have to jump all the way to the ground since there's nothing to climb out there.” Jessica offered.

“Then where the fuck is she?” Beca grumbled.

“Maybe it was the ghost from the basement?” Ashley said with panic in her eyes, pressing herself against Jessica.

“Oh don't you start.” Beca snapped.

“You were the one that said the basement was haunted Becs.” Amy said.

“It's also Halloween and she is probably just fucking with us.” Beca said, while squeezing Chloe's hand because she didn't entirely believe her own words. “Lets just get the rest of the girls and Stacie can catch up when she gets bored of this little game.”

The group turned back to the hall and headed for Flo and Lily's room. They had only made it three steps down the hall when a figure in black hooded robes carrying a scythe stepped out in front of them. They all screamed and jumped back, nearly ending up in a heap as they tripped over each other. The figure turned slowly to take them in. It reached up and pulled the hood back.

Lily smiled at them from inside the hood. They all saw her lips move but none of them heard what she said. She turned and started down the stairs, her steps and the thumping of the scythe making more noise than her voice ever did. She was less then halfway down when they lights went out again. The group screamed again.

When silence descended again Beca realized she did not hear the sound of Lily on the stairs or walking across the living room.

“Lily?” Beca called into the inky blackness. “If you're there, like knock that stick against the floor or something.”

Nothing.

Beca felt Chloe press up against her back. She could feel the redhead shaking. She squeezed her hand again trying to calm them both down.

“Lily?” Jessica tried.

Still nothing.

The lights sprang back to life, earning another batch of screams.

“What the hell is going on with the lights.” Flo said as she came out of her bedroom. “I feel like I'm back home when the cartels and the police start dealing with people that try to protest.”

“It's the ghost from the basement.” Ashley said quickly before anyone else could offer a better explanation.

“It's not a ghost. It's Halloween and somebody decided to try to scare us before we made it to th party.” Beca said.

“You know the barrier between the land of the living and the dead is at it's weakest right now.” Flo said. “Dia de los Muertos starts today, when all our ancestors come back to visit. If it is a ghost this would be when it would be most powerf-”

She stopped when the lights went out again.

“Ay Dios mio!” Flo screamed. Then the house went silent again.

“Motherfucker!” Beca shouted.

When the lights came back on the Pink Ladies jacket that was part of Flo's Grease costume was in a pile on the floor where she had been standing.

“Which one-a you bitches keep turning out the lights?” Cynthia-Rose shouted from somewhere downstairs. “I'm trying to eat something before the party and this shit's getting annoying.”

And as if on cue the lights went out again.

“Aw hell no!” Cynthia-Rose shouted. Followed by sounds of a struggle and chairs hitting the floor. Then silence.

“Fuck!” Beca snapped.

The instant the lights came back on they ran for the kitchen. They found several chairs overturned, a half eaten sandwich, and a Diet Pepsi slowly pooling on the table. Ashley seemed to be in shock by this point because she grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning up the spilled soda, then began righting the chairs. She didn't even react when there was a loud crash from the basement.

“It's the ghost.” Ashley mumbled.

“What if we just head to the party and leave the ghost to be loud and stuff for the rest of the night?” Amy offered.

Again, as if on cue, screaming started coming from the basement. After several seconds individual voices could be identified. All the missing Bellas were screaming for help from behind the basement door.

“Anybody? I'm ready to go to the party.” Amy said as she inched towards the back door.

“Amy!” Chloe snapped. “We have to save our friends from...whatever this is.”

“Fine.” Amy huffed. “But I'm not going down there without a weapon.”

“That's a good idea!” Jessica said.

“Yeah. It is.” Chloe said as she grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door.

“Really Chlo?” Beca cocked an eyebrow.

“What are you going to use? It's not like we have an arsenal in the house.” Chloe said. “At least without going into Lily's closet.”

“Something better than an umbrella.” Beca said as she picked up Stacie's lacrosse stick. “The only way that will be useful is if the ghost conjures up a raincloud.”

“Hey, guys?” Jessica called. “Ash is kinda out of it. I think I should stay here and keep an eye on her.”

“Good idea Jess.” Chloe said. “Amy, you ready?”

“Bet your sweet ass I am.” Amy said swinging a crowbar that she seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

“What...where...how...you know what? Never mind.” Beca said. “Lets get this shit over with.”

The three of them crept towards the basement door. The screams continued and were joined by crashes and thumps. Beca slowly pulled open the door, the hinges screeching nearly as loud as the increased volume of the screaming. She reached out with the lacrosse stick and flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. She flipped it several more times, all to no avail.

“Chlo?” Beca said without taking her eyes off the darkness in front of her. Without having to say another work Chloe's cellphone flashlight came on over her shoulder.

“Ready?” Beca whispered.

“Mhmm,” was Chloe's only reply.

Beca started down the stairs with Chloe virtually glued to her back. The moment Chloe's foot left the surface of the first step the door slammed behind them.

“Hey!” Beca screamed, throwing herself against the door. She tried the knob, pounded on the door, kicked it, even yelled at it. But nothing worked. “Amy! Get us out of here!”

“I'm trying!” Amy shouted back. “Good thing I've got the crowbar. Go get the girls. With luck I'll have this thing open by the time you're done.”

“Shit.” Beca mumbled. “You ok Red?”

“Yeah. Just locked in a haunted basement about to be murdered.” Chloe sighed.

“I am so going to beat the shit out of this ghost or whatever the hell is down here.” Beca grumbled as she started back down the stairs.

The screaming only got louder the closer they got to the bottom of the stairs. As soon as the could see into the room Chloe started swinging her flashlight around the room.

“What the fuck?” Beca said as they saw no sign of anyone in the room, but the screaming continued unabated.

They crept around the bottom of the stairs, Chloe's flashlight panning over every inch of the room much slower this time, until they finally spotted it. A cd boombox with an orange, pumpkin shaped post-it note on it.

Beca quickly walked over and punched the stop button and the room dropped into silence. She grabbed the note and read it aloud once Chloe had brought her the light.

“Dear Bhloe, we will let you out as soon as you admit you are in love with each other. Signed, The Bellas.” Beca rolled her eyes and stormed back to the stairs. “Oh fuck all of you!” She screamed.

She was answered by a chorus of laughter.

“Fine. Stay down there all night if you want.” Came Stacies voice through the door.

“Beca.” Chloe said coming up behind her. “Would it really kill you to go up there and say it so we can go to the party?”

“Seriously?” Beca said. “You've seen how much shit they have given me over the last 3 years about this. If I go up there and say it they will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Hey Chloe?” Ashley's voice now. “If she admits it you can text one of us and we will come back from the party.”

They heard another round of laughter retreating from the basement door, then they heard the front door slam. They saw shadows moving across the basement windows as the girls headed towards the Treble house.

“If one of you aca-bitches don't come back here and let us out right now you are all doing nothing but cardio for every rehearsal for a week!” Beca screamed at the window.

They heard the girls voices fade until all they could hear was the music coming from next door at the party.

“Was that really necessary?” Chloe stood with her arms crossed.

“Completely.” Beca smirked as she screwed the lightbulb back into the socket bathing the room in light. “And we aren't really stuck down here. I removed the screen from the window over the dryer the first time I got stuck down here when the door got stuck when I was home alone sophomore year.”

“You threatened them with cardio instead of biting the bullet and just saying you had feelings for me.” Chloe said still looking hurt.

“Yeah I did.” Beca grinned. “It's almost 7 and I don't expect any of them to come home until at least 2 AM. Especially if they think I am down here dying of embarrassment. That gives me at least 7 uninterrupted hours to spend with my girlfriend.”

“You are such a brat.” Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around the woman she had secretly been dating for exactly a year. “Sooner or later we are going to have to tell them.”

“Sooner or later. But I think this is more fun. They all think they know something I don't. It's nice finally being the one that knows something they don't.” Beca smiled as she kissed the woman she was about to finally tell she was in love with her.

“You are such a child.” Chloe giggled when they finally broke apart.

“Yeah but you love me.” Beca smiled softly.

“Yeah. I really do.” Chloe breathed.

“I love you too Chlo.” Beca said before her brain could get in the way.

Chloe's eyes lit up and filled with tears all at once.

“Happy Anniversary.” Beca whispered as Chloe pulled her into another kiss.

 

Outside the window beneath the breaker box Emily had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing. She rolled away from the window, got to her feet, and ran for the party to tell the rest of the girls the good news.

 


End file.
